To Death Do Us Part OneShort
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: Its Nami’s Turn To Save Her Friends But In The End She Still Needs Saving By The Only Person Who Can


**Title:** To Death Do Us Part (One-Short)

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Name x Zoro

**Summary: **Its Nami's Turn To Save Her Friends But In The End She Still Needs Saving By The Only Person Who Can

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own One Piece

* * *

A light breeze drifted in through an open window of a high tower. Standing in a circular room wearing a beautiful silk wedding gown was a gorgeous seventeen year old girl her shinny orange hair that was now longer reaching down to her elbows was pulled up in a elegant but messy bun, loose strands of hair framing her delicate face that was covered in a light amount of makeup.

She stood looking at herself in a full body mirror a frown upon her lips as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Today was the day she was going to give herself willingly away to save her friends.

She had thought her friends would have come by now to save her but it had been a week now and there was still no sign of them. But that's what she had wanted anyway that was the reason she had don't this, to keep them safe.

_Flash Back_

_She stood there looking at all her friends who had all been knocked out in battle. It was only her left, not even Zoro the strongest of them all had been able to defeat this new enemy._

"_Stop" She whispered blinking back the tears as she tried not to look at her friends defeated on the ground, all covered in blood._

"_If I come with you, if I do what you want, will you spar their lives?" She yelled as she fought so hard to keep her tears back_

"_You already know that I will" The man in front of her said in a voice that sent chills down her spin making her want to run away from him._

"_Then I will come with you" She said as she took a step forward but was suddenly stopped by something holding her ankle _

"_Nami no!" Zoro whispered as gave a sad attempt to get up from where he laid on the ground_

"_Goodbye Zoro" Nami whispered unable to look him in the eyes as she pulled her ankle out of his grasp and walked over to the man who had been watching on with a sadistic smirk upon his lips_

"_You know if you had come to your senses to begin with they wouldn't have ended up this way" He laughed in her ear as he grabbed her arm painfully_

"_I'm sorry" Nami whispered as her eyes locked with Zoro's who was now kneeling on the ground looking in utter pain. Her apology wasn't for the man who was about to take her away from her friends, it was to Zoro who looked like he was about to cry. _

_And that was what broke her willpower holding back her tears as they cascaded down her cheeks._

"_NAMI!" Zoro screamed as the man used his powers that he had received from a devil fruit to transport them away_

_End Flash Back_

That had been a week ago today and now she was about to marry the same man that had done that to all her friends. But she had no regrets not one. She had given herself away freely without a second thought about her own well being because it was about her time that she had her turn to save all her friends who usually had to save her.

It was about time she was able to save them for a change. Even if it meant never seeing them again. She wasn't about to back out now she would follow this through until death do us part.

- - - -

This was it in any second now she would say the two words that would bind her to this disgusting excuse of a man for life. Holding a strong face she ignored all the people who were staring at her. Even though her face was facing the man in front of her, her eyes were somewhere else.

She was looking down the isle at the huge double doors of the church. There was no way out, there was no where to run, no where to hide, no one to save her, she had chosen this on her own and she had to live it alone.

But that was at least what she thought. But as she finally decided it was time to look up into the eyes of the man who was about to become her husband her head whipped around at the sound of shrilling screams and the sound of smashing glass.

Turning from the alter she was standing face to face with the scene before her. The stain glass windows were all shattered and people were swinging through them all holding either swords, guns or some other form of weapon.

Standing all around the room looked like every person the Straw Hat crew had ever helped and saved.

And it was then it finally dawned on her that they had saved everyone of these people and they were finally able to repay the favour. Because right now, at this very moment she needed saving more than anything else.

Glancing around she saw all her crew mates. They all stood there pointing their weapons at the guests daring them to challenge them. All of them were still covered in bandages from the battle they had endured a week ago.

Glancing back over her shoulder she realised that thousands and thousands of hands were holding the man that seconds ago would have become her husband.

The room was silent because no words needed to be said for what happened next because at the very moment that she turned her head back around to face the room the double doors of the church burst open and the one person that had been missing from the room was now standing there clad in only a pair of pants and shoes. His muscular chest ripples under the light that had come streaming into the room behind him as their eyes met.

And for the first time in a long time she didn't listen to logic she didn't think about what might happen in the future because all that mattered was this very moment.

So as she took off running down the isle towards him she couldn't help but let a huge smile slip its way onto her lips and she couldn't help but let her eyes shimmer with joy as he took a few steps into the church just before she flung herself into his awaiting arms.

And it was now that the tears once again broke free from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. But this time it was different because this time she had someone there to wipe them away and cradle her in their strong protective arms. And it was now that she truly felt at home as he lent down and whispered those four special words in her ear.

"I love you Nami" Zoro whispered as he held her closer "Don't leave me again"

Pulling her face away from his chest she looked up into the face of the man she was ready to spend the rest of her life with.

To death do us part.

* * *

**I just had to fix a little mistake in here. It wasnt much I just simply repeated myself saying Nami started crying when I had already said that a few sentances before.**

**I am thinking of continueing this one-short and making it into an actually story? What do you think? Please give me your opinions?**


End file.
